solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Секс-туризм
мини|«Квартал красных фонарей» в Бангкоке Секс-тури́зм — путешествие с целью удовлетворения сексуальных потребностей, в частности, с помощью проституток. Всемирная туристская организация, учреждение ООН, определяет секс-туризм как "путешествия, организованные внутри туристического сектора либо вне его, но с использованием его структур и сетей, основной целью которых является осуществление коммерческих сексуальных отношений между туристом и жителями в месте назначения. . Явление секс-туризма поднимает различные социальные проблемы, например, когда отдельные страны или города приобретают репутацию популярного места назначения для секс-туризма. Среди причин секс-туризма можно выделить: более низкие цены в стране назначения, более простой доступ к услугам проституток (например, в некоторых странах проституция легализована), доступ к детской проституции. Общая информация Обычно на людей, путешествующих с целью получения секс-услуг от совершеннолетних проституток, распостраняется законодательство о проституции принимающей страны. В случаях, когда сексуальная активность связана с детской проституцией, принуждением к занятию проституцией или торговлей людьми с целью сексуальной эксплуатации, она является незаконной и могут применяться законы как принимающей страны, так и страны, гражданином которой является путешествующий. Секс-туризм может быть внутренним (путешествия в рамках одной страны) или транснациональным (путешествия с пересечением государственных границ). Бытует мнение, что одноразовый секс — это нечто из ряда вон выходящее, неприличное, нехорошее. Однако, как показывает исследование, в сексе на одну ночь есть не только недостатки, но и масса положительных моментов. К слову, одноразовый секс зачастую можно отнести к разряду умопомрачительного. Помимо того, что близость происходит с незнакомым человеком, который удивляет тебя своими «приемчиками», к особой раскрепощенности добавляется уверенность в том, что с этим партнером вряд ли еще придется встретиться Секс на одну ночь. Секс-туризм является крупной нелегальной индустрией с объемами в миллиарды долларов, в который напрямую вовлечены, по некоторым оценкам, более миллиона человек. Напрямую в индустрии заняты как мужчины, так и женщины, косвенное участие принимают сервисные индустрии: авиакомпании, такси, рестораны, отели. Чаще всего секс-туризм связан с женской проституцией, однако, иногда также связан с сексуальной эксплуатацией детей. Практически всегда работники секс-индустрии страдают от бедности, маргинализации, насилия, болезней, а также сексуальных злоупотреблений и наркомании. Большинство секс-туристов — мужчины. Среди предпочитаемых ими стран: Камбоджа, Бразилия, Доминиканская республика, Нидерланды (в частности, Амстердам), Кения, Филиппины, Колумбия, Таиланд, Куба, , Индонезия (в частности, Бали).Sex and Drug Parties in Bali?Bali’s 'Gigolos,' Carefree Sex Industry Lead to HIV Crisis // Time, 2013-10-15 Менее распространён секс-туризм среди путешественников-женщин. С этой целью они чаще посещают: Бразилию, Южную Европу (Португалия, Греция, Хорватия, Испания), Турцию, Карибские острова (Ямайка, Барбадос, Доминиканская Республика), некоторые страны Африки (Тунис, Гамбия, Кения). Реже посещают такие страны как Эль-Сальвадор, Мексика, Перу, Фиджи. Секс-туризм и эксплуатация детей Сексуальная эксплуатация детей для удовлетворения туристов широко распространена в развивающихся странах. В качестве «туристов» чаще выступают состоятельные граждане Европы, Северной Америки, Российской Федерации, Японии, Австралии и Новой Зеландии. При этом из Западной Европы с такими целями чаще путешествуют в Восточную, тогда как из Америки — в Мексику. Специальный докладчик Генеральной Ассамблеи ООН по вопросу о торговле детьми, детской проституции и детской порнографии Нажат Мааллы-М’жид в своем докладе 2012 года оценивал, что ежегодно сексуальной эксплуатации подвергаются около двух миллионов детей. Доклад Специального докладчика по вопросу о торговле детьми, детской проституции и детской порнографии Нажат Мааллы-М’жид, 2013 (англ) По оценкам, в Таиланде до 10 % людей, оказывающих услуги проституции, являются несовершеннолетними . В Индии федеральные власти оценивают, что в проституцию может быть вовлечено 1,2 миллиона детей. В Бразилии эксплуатируется от 0,3 до 2 миллионов детей. Документальные фильмы Канадские кино-производители проявили интерес к данной тематике: * Falang: Behind Bangkok’s Smile by Jordon Clark (2005) ( ), снят в Таиланде * CBC series the Lens episode «Selling Sex in Heaven» (2005) ( ), снят на Филиппинах. * Channel 4 Cutting Edge episode «The Child Sex Trade» (2003), http://www.hardcashproductions.com/recent13.html снят в Румынии и Италии http://www.channel4.com/health/microsites/T/talking_points/sex_tourism/ См. также * Хинетера * ECPAT (End Child Prostitution, Child Pornography and Trafficking of Children for Sexual Purposes - Покончим с детской проституцией, детской порнографией и торговлей детьми с целью сексуальной эксплуатации ) * Кодекс поведения в интересах защиты детей от сексуальной эксплуатации в сфере путешествий и туризма (1996; Code of Conduct for the Protection of Children from Sexual Exploitation in Travel and Tourism) Примечания Ссылки * ЗАЯВЛЕНИЕ И ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТЬ ВТО в области предотвращения организованного секс-туризма // Всемирная туристская организация. Исполнительный совет. Мадрид (Испания), май 1995 года * Женский сексуальный туризм * На Карибах начался сезон женского секс-туризма Категория:Типы туризма Категория:Проституция Категория:Секс-индустрия